Playing God 2:Heroes Never Die
by TheMagicianType0
Summary: After the events of Playing God, we fast forward to 2 years later, were Mary, Susan, Dexter and the gang are now part of a government funded agency that specializes in science related crimes, SafeTest. The gang is trying to stop a mad-woman who has some sinister ties to a past foe. However the KND is interfering with the investigation, fighting over police power with SafeTest.
1. Intro

2 years ago...2012

In the aftermath of the Mandark incident, a federal government building known as the SSGA building is now a pile of smoldering rubble. While officials clean up, a girl begins crawling out of the rubble. She was nude and had a slender figure with red curly hair. She was covered in ash. An officer approaches and asks "mam are you okay?"

The girl answers with a British accent "Yeah im fine, I think my clothes were burned off in the explosion...Im so cold..." she said as she shivered.

"Well let's get you some help..." the officer said wrapping his jacket around her.

"Thank you so much..." the girl says with an evil smile.


	2. 2 years and a florida later

It's been 2 years since Dexter had finally defeated his rival Mandark and met his long lost twin sisters, Susan and Mary test. Since then the red haired siblings have grown very close to one another and the year is now 2014.

Since then he and the rest of the Test family minus Hugh and Lila has since moved to Celebration, Florida to start their lives all over. Hugh and Lila are still in Porkbelly, Callifornia.

After getting a request from the president of United States to start an organization dedicated to stopping inhumane and illegal lab experiments around the world, Dexter using funding from both his company DexLabs and the government, started an organization called SafeTest.

At the age of 22, he is currently on his first assignment...

On a warm summer night in June, Dexter, in a white tuned up 1995 Civic Sedan can be seen racing through the streets of Orlando, Florida. After seeing Mary swear by the car brand so much and seeing the performance of her Civic, Dexter sold his Sentra and became a fellow fan of the Civic, however he had a thing for the older vehicles in the series. His vehicle was heavily modified and he had tuned it up so much now it surpasses Mordicai's Corolla S in power, Mary's newer Civic Si (which Mary still wont admit Dexter beat her in a race with his Civic versus her Civic) in speed and Johnny's Evo in performance, regardless of the fact it was a much older car then the others. Also his engine was now by far the loudest of all four cars. Dexter, whose car was screaming through the night is on the tail of a black tuned up 2010 Scion XB. The driver of the XB was blasting loud Japanese rap music and is a young man wearing a leather jacket with jet black hair and glasses. He has yellow glowing eyes and is on the run since he had just injected himself with an unstable drug trying to get a quick high on the latest scientific drug craze among the nerd culture in Florida.

"Mordicai, I following him on Main Lane! Are Orlando Police ready to block him at the next intersection?" Dexter asked on a handheld walkie talke radio.

"Yeah we here alright! Will get him! Stay on his toes! We've closed off the street to civilians and I've got guys blocking the side streets between you and us!" Mordicai said waiting at a blockade, with his gun drawn aiming at the end of the street.

"Okay if I can't stop him before then, you guys can!" Dexter said.

The young man draws a gun out the window and fires off a few shots at Dexter's civic, several bullets missing it. Dexter draws his still trusty M93R and tries to shoot the Scion's tires in hopes of slowing the youth down. He successfully hits the tires, blowing them out and causing the youth to slam the brakes of the Scion. Dexter stops his civic and opens his car door to act as a shield as he aims in position waiting for the man to step out of the vehicle.

"Sir stop out of the vehicle and we can end this peacefully! You have a whole life ahead of you, please dont make me have to fire." Dexter orders.

The youth steps out and reveals himself dropping his gun.

"Okay I'll drop my gun but you should be watching your back. Hahaha" The youth said.

Dexter didn't believe the youth, but there really was someone behind him.

Dexter turns around.

"What the hell...Mary?! Why would you..." Dexter yells.

Out of the blue he feels a dart injected into this neck and starts to lose consciousness and passes out on the ground.

A red haired girl wearing glasses walks up to Dexter's body and the youth joins her.

"Take him away, will need him as insurance..." The girl said with a British accent.

Next day...At a Caribbean Beach resort in Orlando.

A 22 year old Mary Test along with her twin sister, 22 year old Susan Test lie on beach chairs near the water. Both are in two piece bikinis tanning their slender but curvy bodies. The suns rays are bouncing off the skin of their stomachs and the belly button piercings they both had done a few weeks ago. Mary was wearing a black bikini with a rhinestone moon symbol on the right side of her top. Susan was wearing a blue bikini with a rhinestone star symbol on the left side of her top.

"Aww I needed this vacation, stopping illegal experiments tires me the hell out." Mary said with her sunglasses on.

"I think SafeTest keeps us a lot busier than the SSGA ever did." Susan said the glow of the Florida sun relfecting off her sunglasses.

"Ahhh...This feels like heaven." Mary said adjusting her legs.

Two shirtless hunky looking young men their age approach the girls.

"Mary, hot tall and handsome guys coming our way. Look natural!" Susan whispered to her sister.

"Hey what's up ladies?" The first guy asked he had blonde hair resembling Gil's hair and abs to match.

"...Hey..." Mary said awkwardly once she noticed the blonde guy reminded her too much of Gil. She was not attracted to him in the slightest.

"Oh not much...Just being girls...hehehe." Susan said not noticing the resemblance to Gil. However Susan know's shes with Eugene, she just figured a small meaningless flirt with a guy she will never see again wouldn't hurt once in awhile.

"What about you beautiful?" The Gil-look alike asked Mary.

"Oh...I'm doing good, just hanging out..." Mary said turning her eyes away from the guy, not interested in him.

_Please something happen so I don't have to keep talking to this guy..._

Mary's iPhone rings.

_Yes! There is a god._

"I have to take this, sorry." Mary said smiling as she got off her beach chair and walked a few feet away down shore.

Mary continued walking down the shore as she looked down at the number.

_SafeTest HQ calling..._

She answered.

"Hey you do realize were on vacation right?" Mary said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have a good reason trust me." Mordicai said as he looked at a photo of him and Dexter on his desk.

"Like what? I'm sure whatever it is, you and Johnny have a handle on it, you don't need us." Mary said smiling.

"Something very bad happened. Um an incident happened and it involved Dexter on an assignment.." Mordicai said, causing a cold slience, so cold even Mary felt the chill on the warm sunny beach. Mary's demeanor got serious in seconds, just the thought of something happening to her now-brother Dexter made her sick. She took off her sunglasses and put on her normal trademark prescription glasses.

"What happened to him!? Is he in trouble? Is he in danger? Did you at least have Johnny go with him as backup?" Mary shouted.

"No...but damn it I should have been there next to him...Dexter went after a well known delinquent genius named Nergal Horvtiz Jr. He was in a high-speed chase, I was waiting at a blackade with some of our guys and well just as we were about to catch this kid, Dexter didnt arrive and Nergal managed to blow through our blackade, and got away. All we found of Dexter was his car and it was torched, lit on fire. We've got forensics looking at some other tire patterns we found at the scene that were not Nergals...I'm sorry Mary..." Mordicai said almost crying, feeling guilty for putting his best friend in the situation.

"You let him go on a mission solo!? Why didn't you call Johnny or at least Susan or I!?" Mary said now upset.

"I told Johnny to go with him, but Dexter refused the help, and he didn't want to bug his sisters ether while they were on vacation. He knows you and Susan bust your ass out there everyday, he wanted you to have time off! So he took this assignment for the both of you, because believe it or not I was going to put you and Susan on this case!" Mordicai said in his defense.

Mary remained silent now feeling guilty.

"Look Mary we could sit here and keep pointing fingers all day, I'm just as pissed off as you are, but Dexter's your brother and you and Susan are his sisters, he needs you and if there's anyone who can track him down it's the both of you. " Mordicai said.

"Okay will be at HQ in an hour." Mary said while thinking of Dexter.

Mary walked back towards the area where Susan and the guys were hanging around.

Susan was laughing and giggling as she flirted with the guys, she was now drinking a Mohito. Mary walked towards her with a look of complete seriousness.

"Whats up sis?" Susan asked still giggling.

"Cmon we need to go now!" Mary said.

"Oh relax! Sit down and grab a drink!" Susan said.

"NO! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Mary shouted, silencing the guys and Susan.

"What the hell is your problem!? Were on vacation!" Susan asked now annoyed.

"I just got a call from HQ...it's Dexter he went missing on a mission..." Mary said.

"Oh no..." Susan said now changing the tone of her voice to a soft more concerned one.

"Yeah...were heading back to HQ, hate to say it sis but vacation is ending early! Our brother needs us!" Mary said.

Susan nodded in agreement, she got up from he beach chair.

"So...where you gals going?" The Gil look-a-like asked.

"Sorry boys we'd love to stay and chat but we've got places go, people to see and things to do." Susan said.

"Can we get your number at least?" The Gil look-a-like asked.

"Uhh sure..." Susan said taking out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen.

_I'll just give him the Porkbelly2Porkbelly dating rejection hotline number..._

Susan hands him the paper after writing it down.

"Here you go!" Susan said smiling to him.

"Thanks! I'll call you tonight!" The Gil look-a-like said.

"No problem..." Susan said folding up the beach chairs as the guys walked away.

"That was cold twiny." Mary said knowing full well that Susan gave them the Porkbelly2Porkbelly rejection hotline number.

"Think of it more as an easy way out twiny." Susan said. Susan and Mary finished folding the chairs and walked back to the changing rooms on shore with a look of determination on their faces.


	3. Finding Him

Mary hurriedly got dressed in her downtown Celebration apartment, after she received DeeDee's phone call she knew something bad had happened to Dexter when he went missing. It had been hours since she and Susan received the call about him on the beach. They had stopped at HQ earlier and had just started opening the case about Dexter being missing while putting the new scientifically engineered Drug case that Dexter was investigating on hold. There was no farther developments on the case, so Mordicai sent Susan and Mary home...until she received DeeDee's frantic phone call.

When she got the call she was in bed and in her underwear and a yellow tanktop. She took her glasses from the nightstand and put them on then turned her TV as she got dressed and kept talking to DeeDee as she when through her burrow drawers for clothes.

"Oh Mary, oh my god! Oh god!" DeeDee said tears streaming.

"Calm down DeeDee, tell me what happened. What happened to Dexter?" Mary said calmly.

"He..called me just a few minutes ago to tell me he loved me and that apparently Roy is still somehow alive, and that he's coming after us. He sounded as if he was committing suicide, he said we would never see him again and that he loves you and Susan very much. After that he said goodbye and all I heard was a loud explosion then the call cut off. He's, he's dead!" DeeDee said crying again.

"Hun we don't know that for sure, look I'm heading over to Susan's and Eugine's house right now, I'm calling Mordicai and getting SafeTest involved in this, will bring in the the KND on this if we really need too. I won't rest until we get the answer. Just hang tight, I just texted Johnny, and he and Sissy are on their way to pick you up. Will get this all sorted out..." Mary said as she heard a breaking news report on the TV.

"We've got breaking news here in downtown Orlando. Just 10 minutes ago, the Justice State office building in the business district has exploded rocking the city and sending debris for miles. Firefighters are currently trying to put out the flames and assess the damage to nearby buildings. Police are on the scene now, and soon KND and FBI will be on site to investigate and ensure this was not an act of terrorism. If the cause of the explosion was the result of an experiment gone wrong, SafeTest will be involved as well." The Ancorwoman said.

"Oh god...No..." Mary said.

"What happened?!" DeeDee asked.

"Nothing just hang tight, I'll see you soon." Mary said hanging up the phone. Mary made a quick phone call to Susan.

"Twiny I think I know what happened to Dexter, turn on channel 5..." Mary said.

Susan frantically changed the channel on her TV in the bedroom.

"Oh..Oh no...there's just no way...we don't know if he was in there for sure, it could just be coincidence." Susan said.

"I need to know for sure, I'm heading there. I'll see everyone soon." Mary said.

"Twiny don't!" Susan tried to say before Mary hanged up.

Mordicai had heard about the explosion and were called in to the site of the Justice State building by Mr. White and Mr. Black. They were the first to know before anyone else.

Mordicai raced to the scene in his Corolla S. He had his hidden blue lights flashing with great authority, his sirens heard for miles.

_I hope it wasn't you in that building my friend._

Other vehicles pulled over as Mordicai zoomed through streets bustling with nightlife on a Saturday night. Mordicai made it the scene and pulled his car in turning off the sirens. He got out of his car carrying a forensics kit to the scene.

An officer stoppped Mordicai.

"Sir you can't be in here!" The officer said.

"You don't understand I have exclusive orders from the Secret Service to investigate!" Mordicai said showing his SafeTest badge.

"Your from SafeTest, and I'm sorry but until KND gets onsite and confirms SafeTest has authority here I canno't let you in!" The officer said.

"This is bull..." Mordicai was about to finish until Mr. White and Mr. Black came on the scene behind him.

"Officer this man is telling the truth." Mr. Black said.

"This should be proof right here." Mr. White said pulling out an official warrant.

The officer looked at the warrant.

"Sorry I apologize, please step right in agents." The officer said as he left all 3 men by.

Mordicai walked into the scene just as the firemen had put out the flames and crews were digging through the rubble.

"Damn, I hope I don't find who I think is here..." Mordicai said as he searched the rubble for evidence if any was left. Mr. White just got off the phone with the head of KND (Kinetic Nation Defense).

"Mordicai, I just got off the phone with the head of KND, he goes by the code name of Number One, does that name ring a bell at all?" Mr. White asked.

"Number One...yeah back in Washington he assisted us with the rescue of the Test clones...before the SSGA building got leveled by 1 ton of C4, 2 years ago. Wasn't he a captain of the Rescue Response Team?" Mordicai asked.

"Yes he was, but he just got promoted to head of the KND 3 months ago. You will be working with him tonight, he and his team will be here in 5 minutes via helicopter." Mr. White said.

"Do we really need them to come in so soon? I mean for all we know this could have been a gas explosion." Mordicai said.

"Because the Justice State building is a critical business center containing banks, and there is a branch office of the KND and the FBI within, the KND doesn't want to take any chances with the possibility of this being an act of terrorism." Mr. White said.

"Sir we might have found a live one!" A firefighter said.

Mordicai bolted into the rubble without hesitation thinking of his best friend Dexter.

He ran over to where the others were, gathered around a soot covered body. Mordicai recognized him immediately.

"Dexter?! Paramedics now! Heyyyy!" Mordicai yelled. A pair of EMT's ran over with a stretcher ready to take the body.

Dexter was burned, bloody, bruised, severely injured and had multiple cracked bones. He was barely conscious.

"It's ok buddy were gonna get you out of here!" Mordicai frantically said to his friend. Dexter could not say anything but just look at Mordicai in pain and moaned in pain.

"I know it hurts..." Mordicai said.

The firefighters cleared enough rubble to view his entire body. Dexter's left leg was completely crushed from the knee down, it most likely would need amputation. Mordicai felt terrible upon seeing it.

"Ohh man..." Mordicai said. The two male EMT's prepped Dexter for lift onto the stretcher.

"On three. One, two, three!" The EMT's said as Dexter's body landed on the stretcher. Dexter cried out in pain.

"Don't worry will get you fixed up!" One of the EMT's said as he put an oxygen respirator on Dexter.

"Okay let's take him!" The other EMT said as they reached the ambulance. As Dexter was wheeled towards the ambulance, Mary showed up in her Civic. She got out of the car and raced over to the police tape and went underneath it. She saw Dexter on the stretcher.

"Oh no!" Mary said beginning to tear up.

"Woah! Woah! Miss you can't be in here! Officals only, this is a crime scene!" The officer said.

Mary showed her SafeTest badge, but the officer woulden't buy it.

"Maim' I'm sorry I still can't!" The officer said.

"You don't understand that's my brother! That's my brother in there!" Mary started screaming with tears. Mordicai heard her voice and ran over to her.

"Mordicai! Pleaseeeee I need see him! I need to know if he's alive!" Mary cried.

Mordicai told the officer he would take it from here.

"Look Mary, I'm just as pissed off by this as you are but right now, I think it's best you and Susan stay out of this one for little while. Trust me I want to get the son of a bitch that did this too! But with KND coming in this is some serious shit. And I don't think it's our place to take action yet. " Mordicai said.

"Why Mordicai why!? Your his best friend! Do something!" Mary cried on banging on Morticai's chest in frustration. She soon began crying so much Mordicai embraced her to comfort her and she was okay with it.

"I know and I want to too but my hands are tied at the moment. What matters right now is he's alive, banged up but alive. And it's not easy to say this but he might lose a leg..." Mordicai said.

"Ohh noooo..." Mary cried.

"Look I'm going to follow him to the hospital, for now just hang with the family and I'll keep you posted. Okay?" Mordicai said in a gentle voice and a smile.

Mary wiped a tear.

"Okay, just don't let him die on us!" Mary cried as she walked back to her car.

Mordicai walked up to Mr. White and handed over the forensics kit.

"I'm following him to the hospital, no if's and's or but's. He's like a brother to me." Mordicai said.

"Do what you need to do." Mr. White said.

"But what about forensics?" Mr. Black asked.

"Let KND do it." Mordicai said as he walked away and hopped in his car.

The ambulance raced off to the hopsital with it's sirens and red lights going off and Mordicai followed behind with his blue lights and sirens going off.


	4. Family Interruption

It was a nice evening at the Astronomov house in Berbank, California. Oceanbird and her husband Windbear had just come back from a dinner date.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Oceanbird said, as the summer wind blew the bottom of her silk blue dress around and her long magenta colored hair blew in her face covering the right side of her glasses.

She smiled as Windbear moved the hair out of her face for her.

"Me too and don't worry I'm here to stay." Windbear said with a warm smile. The moon was shining on him and his black blazer and black pants he was wearing.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Oceanbird said as she leaned in for their kiss. They passionately kissed.

_I'm don't know what I'd do without you...It's miracle your back from your coma. I thought after what that evil seed did, you were a goner. Mmmm...it's good to be back in your arms._

Oceanbird thought.

A gray 2011 Honda Civic, the non-sport model, pulls up into Oceanbird's driveway. A girl with long black hair, glasses, tanktop, jean shorts and knee high boots steps out of the driver side.

"We were wondering when you would get home." Windbear said.

"Well dad, the campus is a long way from here." The girl said smiling. She was none other than Lalavava, Mandark's sister and daughter of Oceanbird and Windbear.

"Yes, yes I know my daughter. But you know I don't like you being out for too long at night, especially after the incident that took place a few hours ago on the east coast." Windbear said.

"What incident?" Lalavava asked.

"Yes, I'm curious as well. Where..exactly on east coast did this incident take place?" Oceanbird asked.

"Well, on the news I heard the Justice State building in Florida exploded. It caused damage to surrounding buildings for miles. The FBI and the KND has been involved and they believe it may have been an act of terrorism. That's why I want you home, where I'll feel safer knowing your there rather than at a big concert or a party." Windbear said.

_If the KND is involved...then SafeTest has GOT to be involved in this too. Maybe I should put a call in to Dexter..._

Oceanbird thought.

"Dad relax you have nothing to worry about, I'm a big girl, I'm 19 I can handle myself. Anyway, I've got homework to do." Lalavava said making her way inside the house.

"Ahh to be a parent.." Windbear said chuckling.

"Don't worry she'll ease up soon, she's got a big exam coming up so you can't blame her for being stressed and off edge right now." Oceanbird said smiling.

"Yeah I guess your right." Windbear said as he and Oceanbird stepped inside for the night.

Since Windbear came out of his coma 2 years ago, he and Oceanbird having been living a normal life with their daughter. They moved out of their apartment and bought a house together using the payment Oceanbird received from the US Government as a reward in her efforts to stop Mandark. And to maintain a steady income, Oceanbird got a job working as the Branch manager at the newly rebuilt DexLabs office building in Burbank, after Mandark had destroyed it originally. Dexter always makes an effort to stop by and visit Oceanbird when he has time to check on his Burbank branch of the company. Windbear and Oceanbird together opened up a tea shop in Porkbelly that sells natural herbal teas and other natural organic foods. Oceanbird prefered to keep to a normal lifestyle and trys her best to not use her superhuman abilities she gained 2 years ago to keep things as normal as possible. Oceanbird and the girls remained friends after stopping Mandark and she would receive webcam calls from Susan and Mary every now and then to catch up.

_Now if my life can just stay this simple I would live to be 100 and die happy. No crazy scientists trying to take over the world, no mind controlling sons trying to take over my brain or anyone elses. Just simple peace._

Oceanbird had thought to herself. Oceanbird was federally licensed in to use a firearm and as such she still has an M92 handgun just in case the past bites back and crazy things happen that could threaten her or her family. It's always kept in her purse just in case...And after the Mandark incident, the US Government kept her on reserve in case she needed to be called in on special emergency situations for her skills..

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lalavava screamed.

"Lala!?" Windbear ran ahead of Oceanbird upstairs, making his way to his daughters room.

Oceanbird instinctively grabbed her gun from her purse and cocked it.

"Looks like I spoke too soon..." Oceanbird said.

Oceanbird hurried and reached the end of the hall to the open door of her daughters room to see Roy 2.0 lifting up her daughter by the neck and her husband by his neck with his other hand. His back to her.

"Freeze! LET GO OF THEM! NOW!" Oceanbird demanded as she aimed at the cyborg.

Roy 2.0 obverved Lala and Windbear, then his programming identified them as non-combatants because they did not weld firearms and because of this Roy 2.0 abruptly dropped them on the ground.

Roy 2.0 immediately turned around to face Oceanbird and his programming instantly identified her as a listed target, due to her involvement with the Test family in stopping Mandark.

"Target...Oceanbird Astronomov, identified as threat due to involvement with Mandark mission and the fact Oceanbird had the highest likelihood of being the person to stop the terrorist Melissa. Objective: Terminate Life Function of identified Target." Roy 2.0 said with an empty cold voice as he walked towards Oceanbird.

"Oh shit..." Oceanbird said once she saw Roy's new appearance.

_What the...McPherson? What the fuck...are you now...how are you even alive..._

Oceanbird fired a single round at Roy's head, the round when in but no blood came out and he was still moving closer towards Oceanbird.

"Your going down!" Oceanbird said firing off another bullet from the chamber of her gun. It hit Roy in the chest, again no blood was coming out. Oceanbird decided firepower wasn't going to work and started charging at Roy full speed utilizing her superhuman abilities.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Oceanbird yelled as she charged.

She wound up her fist and punched Roy directly in the head. The force should have taken his head off, but it didnt, her fist stopped dead once it connected with Roy.

_What the hell...I put so much force into that punch, it should have literally decapitated him..._

While still in shock Roy grabbed Oceanbird by the neck, and injected an Anti-M vaccine into the exposed side of her neck.

Oceanbird's eyes when wide open when she could already feel the effects of turning human again.

Roy dropped her on the ground, she grasped her neck for air.

"What...*cough*..the hell did you do to me..." Oceanbird said. Her cell phone started ringing.

"Answer your phone." Roy commanded. Oceanbird now defenseless complied.

"Hello...?" Oceanbird answered.

"Ahh Mrs. Astronomov, I've been waiting to speak with you..." A cool female voice answered.

"Who the hell is this!? What do want with me?" Oceanbird demanded.

"Oh just a friend of your son...Or offspring if you wanna call it that...I'm here to deliver a message, and you can pass this one onto SafeTest for me, my name is Melissa and I'm a clone of Mary Test, a very advanced clone mind you and I've got some big big plans for the world soon." Melissa said.

"Clone...are you one of the clones we freed from the SSGA building two years ago!? Why are you attacking my family!?" Oceanbird asked.

"First off, I'm one of the clones you didn't know about at the time...I was hidden away in another capsule in a hidden chamber in the laboratory basement under the building. I was a failsafe plan that would automatically be activated in case the original living Roy and your son didn't succeed in their plans. Mandark had a sensor implanted in his heart...so that in the event of his death, I would be released from my chamber. I was different than the other clones..." Melissa said.

"_So when he was run over by that train..." _Oceanbird said thinking out loud.

"That's right...the system was triggered." Melissa said.

"Damn it!" Oceanbird said.

"Yes and I was found by police officers in the debris after the SSGA building had exploded. They just thought I was one of the countless other clones of Susan, Mary and Dexter...Little did they know I was the unique one, with plan set by my creator, your son!" Melissa said.

"Why did you attack my family? And why did didn't you just outright kill me instead of taking my powers?" Oceanbird asked.

"I attacked your family to just provide you with a little wake up call. I wanted you to realize that just because you settled down with your family doesn't mean life is going to continue to be peachy for you. As for taking your powers well...I did this to prevent you from stopping me. I could have had Roy 2.0 kill you but if there was a more "green" and less messy way of handing you taking your powers would be it. I figured your just a human now, there's not much you can do without your powers." Melissa said.

"Oh there still is something I can do...warn Dexter and the others about you!" Oceanbird said.

"Oh I woulden't bother, he died when the Justice State building exploded in Orlando. And the KND and FBI aren't letting SafeTest get involved in the investigation too much. So your words won't help." Melissa said.

"No...no..your lying, he's not dead! He's gotta be alive!" Oceanbird yelled with a tear going down her cheek.

"Look ether way, I've got a world to take over, so I'm wrapping up this conversation and Roy here is going to fly back out into the night to kill some of your friends...So chow!" Melissa hanged up.

Roy 2.0 opened up his wings on his jetpack and flew back out the window of Lalavava's room.

Oceanbird immediately tended to her husband and daughter. Sirens could be heard outside the home as police arrived on the scene, along with a young 20 year old FBI detective going by the name of Tommy Giligan.

Tommy Giligan was outside the house getting out of a government issued black Civic si.

He was in his 20's had messey brown hair, glasses, wore a blue buttoned polo open, with a white shirt underneah and brown khakis with hi-top shoes. He wasn't the most professional looking agent but he was ranked as one of the best, and his brother was an operative in the KND.

"Looks like another fine day for a case." Tommy said with a cool demeanor.

"Honey are you okay?" Oceanbird asked Lalavava.

"Ohhh...yeah mom I'm fine." Lalavava said as she got up and brushed off.

"Aww man that's one hell of a punch that guy had." Windbear said as he started getting up covering his forehead from a pounding headache.

"Thank god your both alright, come here!" Oceanbird said as she embraced her family.

"Who was that guy? What did he want with you?" Windbear asked.

"That was our sons...evil cohort, Dexter's father. But he should be dead...but he somehow was brought back to life." Oceanbird said.

The sirens sounded again as more officials showed up.

"Hey I think that's the cops!" Lalavava said as the reflection of blue lights came into the room.

"Someone must have heard the commotion and called." Windbear said.

"Cmon, we have to tell them what happened." Oceanbird said as she got up and her family followed. They made their way downstairs to the living room and opened the door to see the house surrounded by police and officials, a sea of red and blue everywhere.

Officers noticed and all drew their guns on them.

"FREEZE!"

"Whoa! Whoa! We are not causing any trouble, we were the victims!" Oceanbird said as they put their hands up.

Tommy Giligan noticed the family open the door, he knew who they were already and approached them immediately ordering officials to drop their weapons.

"Stand down, it's the family!" Tommy yelled as he walked over to them.

"Let me guess, the Astronomov's?" Tommy asked.

"Yes that's us, you guys just missed him...I can't believe I'm saying this but a...cyborg attacked us in our home...He was a former foe we faced who by all means was dead, but then was resurrected and rebuilt by someone into a robot..." Oceanbird explained but was then cut off by Tommy.

"Don't worry Oceanbird you don't have to explain yourself. I know who you are. I know your one of our reserve agents for the government, I know you have your powers. You are in the clear. We do know that cyborg was formally Roy McPherson, and that he was programmed to go after you. What happened when he entered your home?" Tommy said taking notes.

"Well...he had both my daughter and husband by the neck after crashing into my daughters room. Then once he noticed me, he went after me. I shot him a few times with my government issued firearm, but he was just unstoppable. I tried using my abilities to knock his head off but...it didn't work, he was somehow able to withstand my punch. He grabbed me and injected me with something that took away my powers..." Oceanbird said.

"Go on...I'm listening..." Tommy said with a reassuring smile. His looks caught Lalavava's attention.

_Oh...he's kind of cute...and looks like he's about my age...hmmm._

"Okay, well then I got a phone call from a woman named Melissa, and she mentioned she was a product of my son's experiments...She was a clone of a woman we know named Mary Test, who is an operative of SafeTest. And I'm sure you know of my son..Mandark...and as everyone knows...he's gone. This woman, Melissa mentioned that she was plotting to continue the work of my son..and that our friend and SafeTest member Dexter Test is dead. She hinted she had something to do with the explosion at the Justice State building in Florida today and that Dexter was in there. I just don't know what to think of this right now and I really could use some closure. Is KND getting involved? And should I be getting involved because I'm really tempted to join in the investigation. I almost feel obligated to now." Oceanbird said.

"Well right now Oceanbird, will take it from here, and let KND know. And I personally will let your friends in SafeTest know about this encounter you had tonight. If we need you to get involved, will let you know. Just hang tight for now. I'll let my contacts at KND know." Tommy said.

"I can let SafeTest know, I have no problem with that, you don't need to handle that part. But I appropriate it, after all I am in law enforcement just like all of you and just like my friends at SafeTest." Oceanbird argued.

"Look I get it, this is personal for you. But right now as far as we are concerned you are a civilian in this case, and were not on duty when this happened to you. Let us handle the investigation, and you can just sit back." Tommy said raising his voice slightly.

"I can't just fucking sit back and watch this happen when those close to me are involved! My son, my evil son had something to do with this long before it happened. I feel like this is my place to handle things." Oceanbird yelled, now irritated by Tommy's statement.

"Look just let us and KND do our jobs okay. That's an order." Tommy said walking away frustrated.

"_Nice going mom...he was so cute. Well there goes my chance at a decent boyfriend." _Lalavava thought.

_Little shit...I don't care what the hell he says I'll pull strings if I have to. Dexter could be dead because of this bitch, and my friends are in danger if Melissa is indeed going to do what she says she is. Time to make a call to Mr. White and Mr. Black..._

Oceanbird thought.


	5. His Injuries

"Don't worry dude, it's going to be okay." Mordicai's words echoing in Dexter's mind. As he watched his friend Mordicai get smaller and smaller as he was wheeled farther away from him.

_I'm I still alive? How did I survive the explosion..._

Dexter thought.

EMT's wheeled Dexter down as soon as they could, to meet up with doctors, who were already waiting for them.

"He has multiple fractures and lacerations. And most of his left leg is..destroyed..it will need amputation..." One of the EMT's said to the doctor.

_Wait..What!?_

"Okay, let's get him prepped for surgery stat!" The doctor yelled as Dexter was being wheeled into another room. The EMT's got Dexter lifted onto an operating bed, as nurses prepared to sedate him. The doctor lifted up the covers on Dexter and saw the leg. It was mangled, a bone was protruding and tearing through what was left of the skin, fresh muscle was exposed on half the leg and blood had soaked the sheets underneath it.

_Oh god...oh god..no..no no no no no_

"Oh no...we can't fix this..it's going to have to come off." The doctor said frowning and displeased.

_No this isn't happening..there not taking my leg! Their not taking my leg! No no nooooooooooo!_

All Dexter could do was scream both in pain and in the thought of losing a limb in his mind. All he could do was watch what was happening and couldn't get any words no matter how hard he tried.

The nurse inserted an IV into Dexter's arm, and then was given a respirator to put him to sleep for the operation.

"Okay just breath in and out...In and out..." The doctor said as the gas was delivered.

_You...won't...take...it...I'll...I'lll..._

Dexter became unconscious.

Mordicai waited in the lobby worried for his friend. He received a call on his cell from Susan.

"Hello?" Mordicai said.

"What happened to Dexter? Please tell me my other twin is ok..." Susan said her voice trembling.

"Well..." Moridcai began what would be a difficult discussion.


	6. KND Arrives

Several large helicopters is flying over Orlando. On one of them was one of the best and brightest sector of the KND. Sector V, the most elite group of skilled agents in the government's KND division was aboard the helicopter in the lead, and they were ready for anything, fully equipped with the best weaponry the government could provide and the latest technology backed by their tech expert, Number 2 a.k.a. Hogie P Gillian.

Their lead member was Nigel Uno, codenamed Number 1. The cool-mannered, wise and calculating leader of Sector V. He was young man with a bald head, and always wore his signature sunglasses on every mission. At the moment, he was currently addressing his team, wearing a tactical vest over a black long sleeved shirt and tactical pants, black boots, a communication earpiece, black fingerless gloves. His team was wearing several different variations of the standard outfit, personalized each to their liking.

"Okay team, we've got quite a situation down here. The Justice State building has just mysteriously exploded. Were not sure yet, but after we got word there was a smell of gunpowder in the air, we believe it was an intentional act of terrorism. We are to go down there to secure the area, investigate and if necessary lock down the city until farther notice, no one in and no one out until we get to the bottom of this. Understood?" Number 1 asked his team.

"Yessir!" They all said.

Number 2 a.k.a Hogie Gillian, their tech expert was loading rounds into his Vehicle Immobilizer Cannon, a weapon that utilizes EMP emitting bullets to disable vehicles and other electronic targets. Weapon is modeled after a pump action shotgun, and was of his own design. This mission may possibly act as a field test for the weapon hence why he brought it with him from his lab. His outfit consisted of a tactical vest with a picture of an atom molecule on the back, with a rolled up long sleeve shirt underneath, fingerless gloves, and tactical pants. He was a thin man about 22 years of age, that wore glasses, had brown messy hair and wore a communication earpiece. His other weapons were a TMP sub-machine gun and a KND standard issue SIG P226.

"Oh man I can't to try this thing out on any terrorist asshole's getaway car. " Number 2 said with excitement.

"Man you and all your toys. Why don't you get a real man's gun like this bad boy right here. I like to blow things up the ol fashioned way." Said Number 4 a.k.a. Wallabee Beatles in his Australian accent. Number 4 proudly held a Milkor MGL grenade launcher as he made fun of his teammate. Wallabee was the team's demolition expert, and was a short 23 year old man with blonde bowl cut hair, wore a short sleeve orange shirt with a black tactical vest, black tactical pants and carried around a hot temper. But with short-stature and temper, he made up for those faults with his vast knowledge of weapons and explosives. He was crucial to the team.

"Yeah and chance blowing myself to shit no thanks." Number 2 said.

"Wallabee can't you just get along with Hogie?" Number 3 a.k.a 21 year old Kuki Sanban said. Kuki was an attractive Japanese girl with long black hair, and was the team's medical specialist. She wore a similar outfit to Number 2 except her fingerless gloves were pink and she had a medical symbol on the back of her vest. Her main weapons were a TMP and P226. She carried a medical pouch on her utility belt.

"I'm just giving him shit Kuki, relax. If it makes you feel any better Hogie, I'm sorry. Geez." Wallabee Said.

"Can ya all jus focus on the mission. We got a job to do." Said number 5 . Abigail Lincoln, a 23 year old African-American girl who was the team's spy and reconnaissance specialist. She carried around a cool demeanor and almost nothing could stress her out or phase her on mission. She had long black hair that she keeps in a braid, she's always wearing a red cap on her head that was given to her by her sister, Cree a former SSGA (Super Secret Government Agency) agent. She wore an outfit almost identical to number one's except her sleeves were rolled up on the long sleeve shirt, also the shirt was blue and her fingerless gloves were blue. Her main weapon was a PSG1 rifle, and her sidearm was a silenced M92.

"Okay team will be landing soon!" Number one announced.

The helicopter reached the crime scene and prepped for landing.

Authorities looked up as the helicopter. decorated with a large KND insignia, descended into the zone where the Justice State building exploded. Once the team landed, the other helicopter's scattered to the heliports around the city to be on standby in case of a lock down event.

Mr. White and Mr. Black were waiting for Number 1, once he landed.

Number 1 stepped out to meet with Mr. Black, as his team followed.

"Ahh the great Number 1." Mr. Black said as he greeted with a smile.

"Agent Black, it's good to see you again. I think the last time we met, was when we worked on the tolietnator case." Number 1 said as he and Mr. Black had a firm handshake.

"Yes he was quite the elusive crook. Even Johnny Test who is still one of our best agents, could never catch him." Mr. White said.

"Nothing a little KND technology can't do. Hahaha." Number 1 laughed.

"But seriously this isn't the time for laughs. My team and I are ready to start going through this rubble and get to the bottom of this, find out who did this and bring them to justice. I just hope this doesn't get to the point of city lock down and Marshall law. " Number 1 said with a frown hoping only one individual was responsible.

"Yes please right this way." Mr. Black said lifting the police tape.

"One individual was hurt and was in the building at the time of explosion, but were sure he didn't do this, he's one of our own, a SafeTest operative. Dexter Test." Mr. White said while the group walked together.

"Dexter Test...you mean McPherson. Right?" Number 1 said.

"Well it used to be McPherson until he found out he was the lost twin brother of Susan and Mary Test, then on to disassociate him with their biological evil scientist father, Roy McPherson, he changed his last name to Test. Right now he's at the hospital being treated for his injuries, will be stopping by to question him later." Mr. Black said.

They reached the pile of rubble.

"Okay Number 2, take pictures of the scene. Number 4 take a sample of the ash and run a firearm test kit against it. I wanna know what they used to blow this thing up. Number 5 look around the rubble and see if you find any clues. Number 3 Stand by and assist police with guarding the scene." Number 1 said.

"Yessir!" Number 1's teammates said in unison.

Number 4 take a sample of the ash placing it in a vile. He opened up a black toolbox he carried off the helicopter that contained a testing kit for gunpowder and other explosive or flammable materials. He pours the ash into a solution and waits for it to change color.

Number 2 takes pictures with his high-quality Rebel camera.

Number 5 is slowly walking within the rubble to see if any looks out of the ordinary. She notices there's a silver briefcase in the rubble that seems to be intact.

"Huh there's not a single scratch on it..." Number 5 says as she walked up to it and slowly picked it up and turned it over. The was engraving on the case. There was a riddle.

"_A gift, a clue, what could it be? Is it a lie or the truth that you see?"_

"Someone like's riddles. Number 1 get over here! I found something!" Number 5 yelled. The team made their way over.

"Be careful 5, we don't know if that's another bomb." Number 4 commented upon seeing the case.

"There's only one way to find out..." Number 5 said. She made her way back into the helicopter and put on an armored bomb protection suit and helmet.

Number 5 made her way over to the case.

"Be careful 5! Everyone clear the debris, we don't want any causalities just in case." Number 1 yelled.

Sweat was dripping down number 5's face, she could potentially be risking her life opening the case.

She opened the case with a click.

The briefcase opened revealing a photo. At this point Number 5 removes her helmet.

"Cmon in everyone it's not a bomb!" She said.

"What is it?" Number 4 asked.

"A picture of, a girl, a girl with long red hair and glasses. She has a star shaped barrette in her hair." Number 5 said.

"Star shaped barrette...Susan!" Mr. White and Mr. Black said in unison.

"Susan? You mean Susan Test?" Number 1 asked.

"Yes, and this might mean the bomber might be planning to target her next!" Mr. white said.

"Okay team...we have to find this girl before whoever did this does..." Number 1 said.

Number 4 runs over to 1.

"One! I just got the results, the bombers used C4. The whole building had to to be lined with it. It would have taken a lot of time so the perp had to have visited this place more than once to make this possible...unless he or she had accomplices." Number 4 said.

"Damn, it's just as bad as I thought if it was that well calculated and planned out. Team, I think were dealing with the work of a terrorist." Number 1 said.

"Okay then I'll call DHS, this citys going into lockdown until we find these guys. No one goes in and no one goes out..." Mr. White said dialing on his smartphone.

"It looks like were going to be in for one hell of a night..." Number 1 said with worry.


End file.
